


My Friends Call Me Liv

by crookedneighbour



Series: 2020 Kinktober Prompts [5]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: Liv giving Aunt May the strap.
Relationships: Olivia Octavius/May Parker (Spider-Man)
Series: 2020 Kinktober Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948915
Kudos: 11





	My Friends Call Me Liv

May shudders as Liv rocks inside her. Its yet another tentacle-themed one, this one featuring an off-shoot designed to stimulate her clitoris. Liv tends to be a bit overzealous with the dildos she chooses, but she made up for it with enough lube tonight.

"Can you take this just a little deeper?" Liv panted. Her lean face was flushed with pleasure and her hair had gone even wilder than usual.

Liv was on top of her with May's legs hooked around her. Liv flexed her leg wider as much as she could.

"You're so good to me, May," she sighed.

Though Liv usually didn't climax with a wand toy until they were finished, she clearly enjoyed their time together.

The new angle was enough to drive May to her orgasm, murmuring Liv's names as her muscles spasmed around the toy.

Liv drew out slowly, kissing the column of May's neck.

"We can go bigger next time," Liv suggested quietly. May figured she could always try.


End file.
